The After Party
by FlyingFreeFanfiction
Summary: "no no no no no, it was one time!" Lily passed her room holding a small white and pink stick. "i'm going to kill that James Potter"
1. Chapter 1: The After Party

"Come on Lil's" James whispered in her ear "give me the full Evan's experience" Lily Evans sat, straddling an incredibly sexy looking James, he raised his hands and rested them on his neck. She gazed into his eyes, small flecks of stitched hazel that lay on a deep canvas of chestnut. Gryffindor had won the quiddich cup, and they had all gone out to party, everybody was pretty wasted, including her; she really was a light weight when I came to drinking, after a few fire whiskies she was pretty much done.

"Well done today, you played brilliantly"

"As always." He grinned back at her.

Lily began to un-button his shirt, slowly reviling a quiddich toned chest that only people on the team had. She bent down to kiss him, her lips brazed against his. "Stop teasing me Evans" he breathed. James sat and pulled off her jumper, and un-buttoned her shirt. "Not to bad" he said looking up and down her body.

"Shut up" she hit him playfully on the arm. Both now laid topless, in the boy's dormitories, they had no fear of any one coming back; most of them were passed out down stairs or still out drinking.

"Kiss me, James" she muttered. He lent over her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and moaning slightly. He caressed her hair letting her soft, silky strands weave through his fingers.

He groaned, pulling her on top of him, as he slipped inside her, thrusting his cock, in and out, feeling her pussy tighten, "James" she breathed, to over come by ecstasy to even speak. His cock became harder still inside her, until he was fully up. As the first of the liquid fire spilt into her, she took her self out and began to lick his shaft, letting her tongue, probe his smooth surface, James moaned, and jerked his head back he had wanted this for so long, both their hearts thumping against their chests, he spilt into her mouth, another benefit of a quiddich player, they always tasted sweet,

"Urrrr" he groaned "lily…"

It was over. "All right?" she breathed

"Not to bad" he grinned, staring back at her. "You better get out of here, the guys will be back soon" he glanced at the window, almost dawn. Lily said nothing but nodded swiftly and began to dress.

"All right there, Prongs, Evans?" Sirius stumbled in clasping a bottle of white liquor "so, what you guys been up to" he was clearly hammered, so he would probably believe anything.

"Err… well, thanks for helping me with my homework James" she elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, oh, yeah, anytime." As she left, James got up, pulled on his shirt, and unruffled his hair. "Padfoot, you can't tell a soul about this"

"Cause not prongs, everyone knows your crap at homework, but if it bothers you that much then I wont say anything" he slurred before collapsing on the floor in a pool of sprits.

"All right there, James" a sober Remus made his way into the room, tiptoeing over the pile of Sirius "you look a little nervous"

"You didn't hear anything right?"

"No, I've been in the library," he held up a pile of browned parchment and several books.

"Good, good, cause you're not going to believe what just happened"

Lily, stumbled back to her own dorm, still a little tipsy, she flopped down on her bed that first taste of James Potter was sweet and was not going to quickly be forgotten...


	2. Chapter 2: The train ride home

"Urrrr" lily sat up in bed clutching her head with a sweaty palm. "what happened last night" suddenly the memories came flooding back. Several pictures flashed through her mind, alcohol, parties, quiddich… "James" she ran her fingers through her hair "you have to be joking." She got changed and went down to the common room, where she found a very smug looking James and a very pale looking Sirius. "Where are the others?"  
"Urrh, don't shout, my heads pounding, you don't have any idea what went down last night do you?" she turned to face James.

"Not really, I remember seeing you in a pool of alcohol but that's about it." She paused.  
"By the way, Wormtail's in the main hall, stuffing his face in the main hall and Moony is probably out doing some early studies.  
"Right, you don't mind if I steal James do you?" James got up from the comfort of the sofa and followed her out the portrait.  
"What's all this about, my heads a bit achy to you know."  
"I need to know what happened last night, but we need to find somewhere a little more private."  
"How about over there" he pointed to a small broom cupboard.  
"James Potter I am not going in there with yo-" it was too late; he already had her by the wrist and was pulling her towards the door. He lent over her, caging her in his arms.  
"I think you know what happened last night"  
"I though as much… I'm sorry I was completely off my trolley" James looked at her strangely, "muggle saying, means I was wasted"  
"Right, and don't be sorry, you did wonderfully." He grinned back at her.  
"Honestly I really don't want to know, I personally find it awfully degrading"  
"Come on Lil's don't be ashamed, any other girl would have paid twenty galleons for a bit of this" he flexed his muscles. Only now had she realized how close he was to her face.  
"delightful." She said bluntly. "Another thing"  
"Did we use protection?" he cut in. "I bloody hope so."  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
"How could I? I was just as wasted, or as off my trolley as you were"  
"Then I guess it just a waiting game"  
"I guess so."

-A few weeks later-

Large, puffy clouds, bellowed from the trains engine.  
"Homeward bound" Sirius shouted triumphantly over the roar of the crowed.  
"I just can't believe it's gone so quickly"  
"Maybe for you moony, but for me, I swear, it dragged on for ages." Sirius sighed as the carriages began to click and stir as the train exited the station.  
"A whole six weeks, all to our selves, no home work, no school, and more importantly, more fun!" James said leaning back in his seat and stretching.  
"Mind if we join you?" a flustered Lily said, peering through the door.  
"Not at all" James said causally,  
"I swear every where else is packed" she went to sit down but Sirius cut in,  
"No, no, no malady, let me dust it off for you" Lily stood there hands on hips, while Sirius sweeped the seat with his hand.  
"Good boy, here have a biscuit" She cooed.  
"I'm not a dog" he said, in lilies, hands on hips pose. "Not most of the time anyway." He paused, "but, you do have that biscuit, right?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "That's just bloody cruel." He settled him self back into his seat.  
"You all right, Lily, you look a little pale" Remus said leaning forward.  
"I'm fine, just a bit-" she coughed "train sick, you know the swaying, and stuff." She wished that was the case, it can't be normal feeling like death every morning, can it?  
"Oh right, here have this" he pulled out a small chunk of chocolate, from his bag.  
"God moony, chocolate doesn't help everything you know" Sirius said.  
"Thanks Ream's but no thanks" she declined and got up, "I'm just going out for a bit of air."  
"I'll go with you" James got up and stretched, "make sure you don't faint or something"  
"Thanks" James led her to the end of the train. He swung the door open and lent over the bars with her.  
"What's the real reason Lil's?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're an awful liar, you know that" he sighed, and ran his hands through his ebony hair "if anything was really wrong, you'd tell me right?  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
"Nah, doesn't matter, just something Wormtail told me…." He trailed off. "You ok now?"

"Should be" James lent down and kissed her head, breathing in the smell of hibiscus and coconut that stained her hair. She lent in closer, "thanks."

-later-

The train pulled into the station. Lily stared out the window, looking for her family, of coarse Petunia wasn't there, she hated anything magical.  
"Right!" James got up, "see you guys next term, Moony, keep studying, and keep coping, Wormtail, keep eating, wouldn't want you to waste away now would we" he clicked his tongue and winked "Padfoot, follow me, I have set your assignments, now I want them handed in on the 1st of September, Oh and Lily?"  
"Hm?"  
"Stay gorgeous" he grinned in his childlike way and winked.  
"James?"  
"Yes, dearest?" she took his cheek and lent in brushing her lips against his, James dropped his books, and beckoned for the guys to leave, still embracing lily.  
"Ha, good luck, prongs" Remus, laughed.  
"See you outside then…" Sirius said, practically having to be dragged by friends. When they broke apart he said "I will keep that in mind, thank you." He smiled at her before leaving the carriage. as the exited she was greeted by her overly existed parents. this was going to be a long break.

"So tell, tell, did anything interesting happen this term" her mother said, over the drone of the car.  
"You could say that" she paused "well, nothing really"  
"How's James?"  
"Good, look mum, I really don't feel well, I can we just get home" she lay back, desperately wishing she was with the guys.  
By the time she got home the nausea was practically unbearable. "Look, I'm just going to bed." Lily hobbled up the stairs, flopped down on her bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

By the time she awoke, day was breaking. Her head was throbbing and her stomach still churning, "I swear, I'm going to kill him" she muttered looking at her ceiling.  
"Lilly, darling, I brought you breakfast!" an overly chirpy voice rang outside her bedroom door. Her mother burst in, "eggs, bacon and-" that was enough for Lily to bolt out of the door and straight to the bathroom, were she promptly threw up any trace of Hogwarts food inside of her. "Oh, are you all right dear?" her mother asked peeping around the door frame.

"Fine now" she coughed wiping her mouth. "Don't worry about breakfast, I need to go to town, err, I'm meeting" her mind flicked through people she knew "Alice, that's it, Alice."  
"Oh, well, ok then, be careful dear" she called as lily ran back to her room to get dressed.  
"Just this please" she sheepishly placed a pregnancy test on the counter.  
"Four, ninety nine" the short, fat man said who was working behind the till. She pulled out her coins and passed them to him.  
"Thanks" said bluntly, grabbing it and stuffing it into her back pack.  
"Come on, come on" Lily passed up and down her bedroom holding a small white and pink stick. You've got to be joking..." there quite insolently was a small pink cross. "no,no no, no, no, it was one time" she paused "I'm going to kill that James potter."

feel free to post a review, the next installment will be tomorrow. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Owls at the Window

Lily was distrort who did she tell first? One name flashed in her mind "Remus" she got out her quill and ink, and placed the test on the desk near her parchment.

_Dear Ream's _

_I'm kind of desperate right now. You know on the train? That wasn't the swaying of the carriages, it was morning sickness. I did a muggle test, and it came back positive. I don't know what to do, please for the love of Merlin don't tell James. Write back._

_Lily._

Go on, she opened her window and watched the tawny feathered bird fly of into the distance.It had seemed like endless hours before she got a reply.

_Dear Lily_

_Are you sure? This really is quite a predicament. James really does need to know but if it bothers you that much then I wont say anything. I had my suspicions but, well I'm going to help you though this, but one thing we need to discus it what are you going to do? Well first you have two options. One. Abortion, there are simple spells these days that make it quick and painless. Or two. You go through with, it, I'm not going to lie to you Lily, abortion is the easiest option, maybe discus it with James. _

_Best wishes_

_Remus. _

Lily had always liked his bluntness; he said it how it was. He was right. Abortion was the easiest option, but what about James; he had always had a habit of disagreeing, but she had no idea weather he had a soft spot for children, let alone his own. She pulled out her quill and began to write again.

_Remus._

_This would be easier face to face, meet me in the leaky cauldron this weekend._

_Lily. _

That was it then. "Lily!" a shrill voice rang out across the hall. "Lily? Mum says come down for dinner."

"Go, go!" she hurried Remus's owl out of her window just as petunia burst in.

"Lily its time fo-" she trailed off; something had caught her eye on the desk. "What's that?" her eyes widened.  
"Tuney, no!" but it was too late she had all ready grabbed it and was bolting down the stairs. Lily had nothing to do but listen to thumps of feet making there way up the stair well, down the hall until they were outside her room.

"Lily!" A mans voice bellowed "Come out here this instant!" At that the door burst open, he was about to shout at her but he noticed a small tapping at her window.

"Open it" he said, glaring at her. Lily shakily shuffled to the window and unlatched hook. The same tawny owl fluttered down and landed on her pillow. He noticed a small bit of paper attached to its foot. "What that" she didn't reply. "What is it?!" he boomed.

"A note" she reached for the owl and untied the note.

"Read it"

"Its priv-"

"Read it!" he shouted.

_Dear Lily_

_The weekend sounds great, they guys insist on coming and trust me, there's no stopping James, at least not when he's on a mission. But don't worry, they haven't seen the other messages, we are all round the Potter manor, and they have convinced each other is some secret lover., but if you want to talk we can go off somewhere a bit more private._

_All the best _

_Remus._

"Who is _Remus_?" He said, his face turning a ghastly purple.

"A friend"

"And more importantly. Who are the _others_" buy the way he had emphasized 'others' she knew if she told him who they really were he'd find them and... Well she didn't want to think what he'd do.

"Three others, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"

"What kind of names are those?"

"Weird ones if you ask me"

"And who is the father of this" he held up the small stick, that to her, seemed plastered with small pink crosses.

"Prongs most likely" she tried to act like she didn't care, but her insides were burning. She felt around for her wand in her back pocket and then remembered she wasn't at Hogwarts. If only she could slink over the desk…. "I can write to him now if you want" her father looked doubtful but allowed his daughter to grab her quill.

_Dear Prongs_

She began to scribble down. She paused. "Well?" Mr. Evans said feeling a little un-easy. Suddenly she grasped her wand, and pointed it directly at her fathers face.

"I know spells that could drive you insane" of course she didn't, and if she did she would have no intentions of using them, it was more of a scaring act, totally unlike her self, but she decided to blame this on her hormones. Suddenly a large snowy owl swooped in through her open window and landed on the bed. A small scroll of parchment attached to its talon. It was none others than James owl.


	4. Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron

A deadly silence descended in the room. "Excuse me" Lily began "I would like to owl the father of your grandchild" considering she was holding a wand; they were in no position to argue. The door clicked shut. Lily fell back against the door. And put her head in her hands. The owl hopped forward and nibbled at her fingers.

"All right there, Noctuam?" she asked coughing back tears slightly, giving him a scratch under the beak. She unhooked the note, and reached under her bed for a small wooden box, it seemed to have 'mice' scrawled across it. "Here we go" she held her hand out, and the owl accepted the mass of soft brown fur.

_Lil's_

_Come to the leaky cauldron this week end, me and the guys are going, Moony's meeting someone, and we're tagging long, secretly of coarse. _

_See you there_

_Sir prongs!_

"shit." She grabbed her quill and drummed her fingered against the wood grain, attempting to come up with a good lie.

_ James_

_Sorry, I can't go; I'm still feeling a bit dodgy. _

_Maybe we can meet up some other time. _

_Your Lily x_

Lily lent back in her chair and sighed, she hated lying, but right now, it was her only real choice. "I'm sorry" she whispered, sealing it and attaching it to the owl's talons. She flung open her window and watched the owl's gentile speckled white feathers fade into the distance.

"Oi, Padfoot" James beckoned him, he lent over, so that Remus couldn't hear. "Lily can't go."

"So?"

"So, I'm worried 'bout her."

"What this?" Remus lent forward, placing his book on the softened velvet of the arm chair.

"Nothing, just discussing Lil"

"What about her?" There was a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Why are you so worried?" Sirius Strode up to him, and put his face very close to Remus's, and glared into his eyes. "Yep, he's hiding something boss."

"Back off Padfoot" he said, pushing Sirius back. He lent back in his chair, and crossed his legs, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Moony, what is it?" James frowned at him.

"Nothing, it's just since, you and Lily have been together, I mean she's practically a marauder right? A friend" James lent back in his chair.

"Thank Merlin, you had me worried then." He laughed.

"Ha, ha... Yeah" he laughed nervously, picking up his book, and flicking back to the page he was "real funny"

-The Leaky Cauldron.-

"I'm so glad you could make it." Lily leaned forward, taking a sip of her butter beer, it left a foamy moustache around her lips, she laughed as she wiped it off.

"Me to. But we both know what we are here to discus." He paused "so, what are you going to do."

"It not as simple as that Reams."

"I know, but you can't keep this from James for much longer, your going to start showing in a few weeks." Lily sighed and lent back, butter beer still in hand. She wanted to scream. Scream It to the world, it would be easier that way, sadly that wasn't really practical.

"Do you reckon it's worth it?"

"If it has its fathers arrogance, and wittiness, probably not, but, if its anything like you-" he lifted his hand up to her face, to wipe a stray bit of butter beer throth from her lip, he gazed longingly in her emerald eyes.

"Right, Peter." James turned to the dirty blonde, haired boy. "Get in there. He gave a small squeak as James slapped him on the back. He wiped his hand off on his faded blue t-shirt. In the blink of an eye, Peter was in his rat form, he scrachhed and scurried along the stained floor boards he settled him self under the table next to Lily and Remus's, and jerked his head quickly from side to side, trying to pick up some sound, but what met his eyes was far from expected.

"Lily" he said, leaning forward.

"Ye-" she never got a chance to finish, Remus's hand strayed up to her cheek, he was pulling her in closer. His lips brazed against hers, he caressed her hair between his fingertips, and much like James had. Lily squirmed under his grasp, mumberling and flailing her arms around wildly. She pulled away, jaw dropped in shock. Remus had gone a shade of scarlet.

"What was that?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh, you're sorry?! I'm carrying the child of your best friend you know?" she sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you!" she left the Leaky Cauldron, hands covering her face. leaving Remus was left alone.

Sorry this took to long, I lost the original and the second one, cause my computer crashed :/ hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: infantem videre

"Lily!" he called after her, "shit" he grabbed a few coins from his pocket and threw them down on the table. They rattled as they collided with the butter beer mugs. The tears seemed to stain her flesh; they left streaks down her face. Her burning red hair was unmistakable, especially to James, he and Sirius were still hanging around the outside, waiting for their ratty servant to return, when she ran into them, their bodies collided, an they all landed in a heap on the cold, frost bitten cobbles. Lily managed to land on her side, just avoiding whacking her still developing bump on the ground, although this didn't stop her clutching her stomach protectively.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James said, peering under the hair that covered her face. She didn't reply. "Lily?" he repeated a little more urgently. Just then Peter scurried back in and transformed back into his human form.

"You're not going to believe what I just saw" he giggled

"Save it worm tail"

"bu-"

"I said leave it" James snarled back. Peter cowered back, straight into Remus.

"Ahh" he yelled as he fell back onto him. But before James could turn to see what the commotion was about, Peter glared straight into his eyes, and smirked evilly.

"You rat!" Remus leapt for him, grabbing his throat. He had always been the rational one, the one who stopped the fights, but Peter made him snap.

"Woh, guys break it up" Sirus leapt into the group holding them apart. "What's this all about" he said to James. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Lily.

"Lily, what is it, what happened?"

"Remus…" she squeaked, as soon as the words escaped her lips she wanted to grab them all back, but it was too late. James bent over to help her up.

"That is what I was trying to tell you!" peter choked, still under the firm grasp of Sirius.

"Right!" he shouted "you two stop" Remus and Peter jumped up. "Ok, Peter" he breathed "what happened?"

"Ok, ok" he said excitedly, he inhaled deeply. "Remus and Lily were sat at a table they had to discus something, and then…" he breathed in and held it for a second for suspense, "they kissed!" a bitter silence fell between them, it masked the truth. Remus stepped forward

"It wasn't like that" he sighed and put his head down "I kissed her"

"Why moony?" James didn't seem angry, but more ashamed, this just added to the guilt pile.

"I-I-I don't know…" he trailed off.

"And what were you disusing?" Remus glanced over to Lily who seemed to be pleading.

"Ask her" he gestured his head to a very pale looking Lily, every eye seemed trained on her.

"I-I-I got to go" she gagged. Lily ran past them, and found a discrete ally to throw up in; she wiped her mouth and turned around. Behind her was a worried looking James.

"Lil?" he whispered "are you ok?"

"Fine" she spluttered. "Look, James I'm really sorry I just have to go." She pushed her way through busy crowds and got out her mobile.

"Mum, come and pick me up, I'm by the Charing Cross Road sign."

"Of coarse darling I will be there in a minute"

-a week or so later-

Lily carefully folded her clothes and placed them in her trunk along with her books, wand and other equipment. She latched up her case and signed at the small pile of papers that had collected on her desk. All of them from Remus, all of them apologies, she couldn't find the strength to face him, or James for that matter. She stared down at her small bump. Her parents had sent an owl to the school explaining the whole situation. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to keep and eye on her, and call her in for frequent check ups.

"I'm ready!" she called down the stairs.

"Ok darling!" her mother helped her carry her trunk down the stair case, and into the car. "You be good this year" she said, keeping her eyes hawked on the road.

"I can't exactly be bad, can I mum" she said sarcastically.

"Oh… yes" there was a short pause, the engine droned and spluttered on, before her mother said, "Lily?"

"Hm?" she hummed, gazing out of the car window, watching the empty faced people speed by.

"You were so young..." she didn't need to finish her sentence she knew what was coming.

"Look, mum, just because I will have a baby, doesn't mean I can't do well in life." Her mother gave her a half heated smile.

"So this is it"

"I suppose it is, I promise to owl you" Lily said, standing underneath the black and white signs of platform nine and ten.

"Yes, keep me updated." Lily inhaled deeply and ran straight at the wall. Soon she was in the hustle and bustle of platform 9¾. smoke bellowed out of the great train's engines.

"Lily!" someone called, she darted her head, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. It was James. She ran to greet him but hesitated when they met.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" she said pulling at her lose jumper.

"Right… anyway, follow me, we saved you a seat"

"How's Remus" she asked casually.

"Ok, I suppose, he hasn't talked to me properly in about a week, I have somewhat forgiven him, but he still feels a bit dis-connected"

"Right…"

"Plus, full moon coming up, he always gets a bit like this anyway, so maybe it will pass"

"Maybe…"

Lily stepped inside the carriage; it was spilling with Hogwarts sprit. James led her to the compartment where the rest of the Marauders were sat, she flopped down onto one of velvety seats.

"All right there Evans?" Sirius said balancing several boxes of Berty-bots every flavour beans on his lap.

"Not to bad, you black"

"Practically perfect!"

"Peter?"

"Very good, thank you." He said quietly, Lily paused

"Remus?"

"Been better." He said bluntly, staring down onto leather bound book, his sandy hair falling down over his eyes. There was a short sharp whistle, the cartridge began to stir and train set off.

The train puffed through the British country side. Lily stretched and got up. "I'm going to see if I can get a pumpkin pasty, no breakfast. Anyone else want anything, Sirius?" she turned to a very sick and pale looking, boy.

"no-more-food..." he mumbled clutching his stomach, he kicked away one of the many bean boxes that surrounded him.

"I'll take that as a no then, Peter, James?"

"n-no thank you" Peter stuttered

"Get me a chocolate frog, darling" James winked

"Hand it over then" she said, with an outstretched hand.

"Making your own boyfriend pay, you're so cruel" he pulled a few silver sickles from his pockets and placed them in her hand.

"That's it then? good, good." She left the compartment and slid the door shut behind her. Lily ambled up the thin corridors, she could see the cart a few meters away, but something caught her attention, a few Slytherins were sat in a compartment, she could just about make out what they were saying.

"Oh my god, have you seen Lily Evans, I mean her style has gone way down hill."

"I know, like baggy jumpers, really?" there was an eruption of laugher. Lily signed and pulled down her jumper, she covered her face with her hair, and crept past the glass.

"A pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog, please" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bronze coins, and James's silver sickles.  
"There we go dear" to elderly woman said in a kind voice.

"Thanks" she walked back to her compartment and slid the glass door open.

"James" she threw him the small purple and silver packet. He ripped it open, and consumed the frog. "Charming"

"What?" he mumbled mouth still full of frog. She broke off a bit of pastry and popped in her mouth. She had missed Hogwarts food, and plus her mother had been stuffing her with vitamins. Sirius sat up, "so" be begun "which teacher are we going to piss off the most this year?"

"Slughorn?" James suggested.

"Nah did him last year, I swear he nearly quit"

"Ha, yeah, he really shouldn't leave his advanced and dangerous potion books lying around" Remus looked up.

"It wasn't, it was locked in his draw, and, may I add, it was charmed so Aloa-hamora wouldn't work on it." Suddenly the compartment burst into laughter.

"That was a good day." James laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he hasn't been near pumpkin juice for months"

"What did you guys do?" Lily said leaning forward.

"Right, well, we got Moony to brew a babbling potion, and, well you know Slughorn always keeps a glass of pumpkin juice on his desk, yeah? Well when he went to go get lacewing fly's we slipped it in his drink he was talking shit for the rest of the lesson" yet another explosion on laugher bounced around the compartment.

"Wow, guys, not to bad" Lily giggled. She looked up at Remus who was chuckling and shaking his head. Since that day at the Leaky Cauldron there had been an air of uncertainty that surrounded them, it was a shame really; they had been such good friends…

Lily laid back and sighed, within the first week, she would have to be in and out of the hospital wing, more than it took her fancy. She rested her head on James's shoulder and allowed the world to fade into darkness.

"Wake up, Lil's" James shook her gently awake "we're here", Lily sleepily opened her eyes and stretched. She gazed out the window at the crudely lit station and the flood of students that had already made their way off the train.

"Come on then" she yawned "let's go home"

It had seemed news of her baby had spread about a bit between teachers, most of them were perfectly fine, understanding even, but then, as there always is, there was the rare few who looked at her with utter disgust, and murmured things like "it's a shame really isn't it miss Evans" as she walked past.

Lily finished up her dinner of creamy mash and sausages, and looked around for James.

"Oh, yeah" she remembered, full moon tonight. Her mind wondered down to the forest, and then to Remus screaming in pain as he normally did, she had only caught him transforming once, and it really wasn't nice, he was bent over trying to control his breathing as waves of pain swept over him, she tried not to worry to much, James knew how to take care of him in his wolf form. She began making her way to the Gryffindor common room. Lily sat down on her bed and ran her fingers along the sheets, she had her first ultra sound tomorrow, she felt somewhat excited, but nervous, her mind was a-rush with questions, what if something was wrong? She lay down and tried to forget the whole matter.

A hazy light broke through the window, "urrg" Lily groaned, she pulled the covers over her face, it was too early to deal with anything. She squinted at the clock, half seven, her ultra sound was in fifteen minutes. She dragged her self out of bed and got dressed into her robes, only now how prominently her small bump stuck out from under her grey jumper, she crossed her arms over it and hoped no one would be roaming the corridors.

The wing, was way to bright, the harsh white walls gleamed with the early sun. Lily squinted, trying to make sense of the brightness.

"Aha, Miss Evans, I have everything set up, if you would just like to follow me" Madam Pomfrey, led her to a curtained off bed. "Just lay down here while I prepare the screen" she fluttered over to a small black screen and switched it on, it went static. "Ok, if you would like to just, pull up your jumper" Lily silently obeyed, her heart thumping against her ribcage. "infantem videre" she whispered, gently tapping her swollen belly, suddenly the screen turned on. At first it was just a scramble of black and white, but as the picture focused, she could roughly make out what she thought to be one little figure. Madam Pomfrey took off her little round spectacles.  
"My dear…" she began

"What is it?" Lily replied urgently.

"Its twins"

"What?" the aged woman pointed to the screen, and traced two little figures. Lily wasn't really sure how to react, was this good? She stared at the screen, tears welling in her eyes.

"it's a little to early to know the gender but you have another scan dew in a few weeks" There was a sudden commotion, the crashing open of doors and several pares of foot steps.

"Madam Pomfrey!" a voice called "come quick"

"I'll be right back, dear" she said rushing off.

Lily was left alone, the world seemed silenced. She imagined her self and James, holding two small bundles. A few minutes later, she came back in. "oh, sorry about that" she straightened her glasses and quietly said "infantem tollere" a small black and white picture slid out of the bottom of the screen. "There we go dear." Lily got up, and pulled her jumped down. She slid the picture behind her palm. She wondered out. But what met her eyes made her heart stop, the sheets of the farthest bed where stained with dark blood, laying in the bed was very pale, sandy hair boy… Remus.

**Yay a long chapter, thank you to SiriuslyLoopyDora for the base idea. The next chapter should be up in a few days.. thanks **


	6. Chapter 6: The big Reveal

"Oh my god" Lily stood there shell shocked. James was sat by this bed side, head in hands. "James what happened" she said urgently.

"I-I had to do it… he attacked Sirus" he gestured his head, to a bed where Madam Pomfrey was tending to the scruffy, black haired boy; his leg was encased in bandages, he waved somewhat cheerfully. "Its ok, she's got him stabilized"

"James, what did you do?" she looked into his expressionless, hazel eyes.

"we were in the forest like we normally were, but he seemed extra jumpy, and when Sirius came up sniff him, he leapt for him" he paused "I had to do something Lily, I couldent let him kill Sirius, I pushed him away, with my antlers, and he crashed back into a tree, one of my forks, go lodged in his leg." There was a short silence.

"Ok Mr. Black you can leave. You two can as well, I need to tend to Mr. Lupin, and he's been through a lot." James shot a look at her, but it was hopeless. "Go on, off you go" she pushed them out of the ward. "You can come back in an hour, when I have cleaned him up."

"Why were you up there, your ok right?"

"Fine" they ambled down the corridors, broom cupboard upcoming, Lily acted quickly; she grabbed James by the collar and pulled him in, closing the door behind them. It was dusty, a few loose cobwebs hung from the sloped ceiling.

"You know you could have just asked" he said leaning in closer.

"Not quite" she blocked his kiss, with the picture…

"What's this?" he took, the black and white mess and pulled out his wand "lumos" the end of his wand glowed, he held it to the picture. Lily bit her lip, 'this was it' she thought 'it could go one of two ways'

"You're fucking with me?" he said frowning slightly

"Correction, she 'was' fucking with you" Sirius opened the door, and beamed in.

"This is ours?" Lily nodded sheepishly. "Oh Lil's" she braised her self. "This is amazing!" She popped open her eyes.

"What?"

"This is weirdly awesome."

"Group hug!" Sirius lent in and pulled the two together "what's this about anyway?"

"But, what about school?" she asked, ignoring Sirius completely.

"Oh come on, this is the child of James Potter, the sexiest, most brilliant, bravest-"

"Big headed" she cut in.

"Wizard that has ever lived" he grinned.

"Oh and by the way, look again" she traced the two little figures, with her finger. James looked up at her wide eyed; he lent in to kiss her.

"Well, this is a little awkward, meet you two in the common room" Sirius edged out of the cupboard and ran off, still a little confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she pressed her head against his chest, as the spell wore off, and they were both plunged into darkness.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't of been mad, after all we did agree to play the waiting game" he chuckled. Lily paused before look up, into the black, roughly where she thought his face would be.

"I don't know, it's just my dad, he got really pissed off, I had to use your marauders names when he asked me who you and the others were, I was worried you would react the same" saying out loud she realized how silly it sounded, this was James she was talking about, probably the most layed back wizard there ever was; she laughed in-spite of herself. "Thanks for not freaking out" she whispered.

"The pleasures all mine" he lent down to kiss her again. When the cupboard door burst open. Harsh rays of light polluted the darkness.

"We can go see Moony again"

"Wait what?" James frowned at the light.

"It's been an hour" Sirius said excitedly. He pulled out a muggle pocket watch, and twiddled a non-existent moustache. "Look" he showed them the scratched face. He was right he had indeed been an hour.

"Wow, time flies like me on a broom when you're having fun"

"Shut up James in just as good as you" he hit him in the ribs.

"Oh, your starting are you?" James began to make boxing hits in his direction, missing him purposely.

"Yeah!

"Yeah?" James was about to put him in a headlock when Lily said.

"Guys, shut up" They followed each other up the stair case, and slowly opened the door

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"Oh, hello dear, I take it you're here for Mr. Lupin."

"Err, yeah, can we see him" she nodded, and gestured her head around the corner. Lily sheepishly edged round the corner. "Reams?"

"He's still out I'm afraid" Madam Pomfrey said, sorting through some papers.

"Oh right..." she looked at him, he seemed peaceful.

"w-will he be ok?" James asked holding his breath.

"Oh, he will be quite all right." James crept up by his bed side.

"I'm sorry Moony, I didn't mean for this to happen"

"You better not have, it hurt like hell" he moaned, opening his eyes sleepily. "Where the hell am I any way?" he tried to sit up but he was met with crippling pains. "ahh"

"Now you stay put Mr. Lupin, you lost a lot of blood, your lucky you have such good friends that got you here when they did." She shuffled a few of his papers. "Now, I have owled your parents, and they have told me your not allergic to anything, correct?"

"as far as I know"

"Good."

"When can I get out of here we have a beginning of year potions exam tomorrow"

"In about three days, just until you're in the clear, I'm afraid your exam will have to wait"

"bu-"

"No arguing, you need your rest, your friends can leave now to, go on off you go"

"Excuse me miss, but please may I say good bye to a dear friend." Sirius asked a little too innocently

She sighed heavily "if you must, but be quick" Sirius bent down and whisper in his comrade's ear.

"Don't worry Moony; we'll sneak you up some proper food from dinner"

"Ha, thanks Padfoot" he laughed.

"Bye Moons get better."

"See ya' Reams" Lily waved. "Hope you feel better soon, and don't worry, we'll bring up your homework"

"Thanks" he said, as he settled back down, and fell back into a deep slumber.

**Hey, hope you liked the chapter, I re-wrote the whole thing about 3 times before I came up with something I was happy with. As 'always' (sorry) a new chapter should be out in a few days. Thanks for reading this far. All the best -me**


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys.

Right, I'm going to just begin at the beginning, for personal reasons, I don't think im writing at my best, frankly I think its sloppy, so im considering not continuing with "the after party" I hate where its going I have a few ideas for plot twists in future chapters, but nothing to fill it in with. I have written so much better in the past, and I have an idea for another story, called "winning the heart of Lily Evans" , but I feel they would be a lot more in character, then they are in this story… I will continue to try and write the next chapter. Sorry if you were enjoying it, I doubt any of you were but, hopefully, the new story will be better…

-wishing the best to you all, Tia Rae x


End file.
